Find Me When Finally We Wake
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: Khan was the first to be woken, but there was another who was woken 2 months before the attack that he never knew about. A love of his past. Lisette. Will delve into pre-Star Trek, but just a little, as well as during and Post Into Darkness.
1. The Last Day Together

_**Find Me When Finally We Wake**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I only own the lovely Lady in this story. This will contain spoilers for the movie Star Trek Into Darkness. You've been warned._

_**Summary**__: Khan was the first to be woken, but there was another who was woken about 8 months later that he never knew about. A love of his past. Lisette. Will delve into pre-Star Trek, as well as during and Post Into Darkness._

_**Chapter One:**__ The Last Day Together._

"Lisette! You have to get in. NOW!" she felt two strong hands grab and shove her into a cryo pod. "Khan! Wait!" she tried to sit up but to no avail.

"No my Love, I have to protect you… Don't worry. I'll see you again. We will be together." He bent down and kissed her, she returned it hard before pulling back, tears running down her face.

"I love you Khan… More than anything. I'll see you soon ok?" she ran her fingers over his cheek and he kissed her palm.

"Let us hope our future will be brighter…" those were the last words she heard before she closed her eyes, placing her hands over her stomach, felting her body shut down. '_Please God… let us both wake up alive…_'

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

2 Days Previous

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A smile graced her lips as she snuck up behind her lover. She was silent as always and she watched him as he worked on a prototype hover-car. A pair of old faded jeans, black shoes, and black long sleeve shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Just as he brought his hand back to whip the sweat from his brow she pounced, clinging to his back. "Hello my Lover…" she planted a kiss just behind his ear with a smile.

"Hello Lisette." She heard him laugh and turn his head so she could plant a soft kiss on his lips. She did this with a small smile.

"How's the hover-car coming?" she asked while climbing off of his back.

"It's going, better than I thought honestly. What about you? How's the rifle?" he brushed a lock of burgundy hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. The thing he had to love most was her dark hair, followed close by her emerald green eyes. She was 10 inches shorter than him, coming in at 5 foot 2 compared to his 6 feet.

"It's done. And just in time… I heard from our inside man that the fleet is sending the 'hunters' after us… they'll be here in less than two days… Khan we have only one choice, don't we?" he pulled her flat against his chest.

"We will fight until we have to retreat. We may lose this fight, but not this war." He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips before pulled back. "Get in, I'll take you to our lodgings."

They both climbed into the hover-car and were off.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ polyvore lisette/set ?id= 82598213 ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

They stumbled through the door lips pressed tightly together, hands groping the others body. Lisette let out a small moan when her lover squeezed her butt and with a quick move she was up with her legs around his waist, making the skirts of her loose black dress she was wearing fall back, bunching up around her hips. Khan took full advantage of this and slid his hands under the skirt of her dress, touching her bare skin.

His cool touch sent a chill down her spine. He felt her hands roam over his back and up into his hair. His grip on her never faulted as he made his way to their shared bed. He laid her down before climbing over her, like a the predictor he was. His hands went to the bottom of the dress before jerking it from her pale figure.

Soon his lips replaced where his hands had been and she was arcing up under him. His mouth was capable of the most sinful deeds. His hands reached under her and unhooked her bra before tossing it away to lie with her dress. His mouth trailed down her until he was able to wrap his lips around her erect nipple. He nipped and suckled it while his hand tweaked the other so as not to leave it neglected.

Her hands found an even tighter purchase in his hair as soft moans of pure bliss passed her parted lips. She could feel his excitement pressing against her core become even more prominent as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades while he switched to her other breast, biting down harder than before. This made her moan turn to a groan of pain mixed with pleasure.

He smiled against her breast before pulling away, he went to kiss her but not a moment later he was flat on his back while she tore the shirt from his body. He couldn't help but to laugh while she fought to relieve him of his clothing. After his shirt was gone she rid him of his pants, loving that when at home, he seemed to always forgo wearing any form of underwear.

She kissed down his front until she came level with his throbbing need. After gracing him with a wicked grin she took him into her mouth, making him moan deliciously as he wove his fingers in her dark locks.

"Lisette..." her name was like a soft prayer on his tongue as she moved her head as a torturously slow pace before pulling away completely and climbing up over his body. His hands pulls her down against his front before he ripped the underwear from her form entirely and pulled her down onto his throbbing need. She cried out in surprise and pleasure before she sat up and without a second thought began to ride him. His hands stayed on her hips helping her move as he moaned out his own pleasure upon feeling wrapped tightly around him.

"Lisette, lean down..." he all but growled out. A blush spread over her cheeks but she leaned down over him planting a kiss on his lips before she pulled back, a startled cry passing her lips when she felt his hand make sharp contact with her ass not once but three times in a row.

"Khan please!" she cried out and not a moment later she found herself on her hands and knees, Khan behind her, his hand still making firm contact with her already red cheek.

The sharp thrusts of his hips made her body jerk forward each time they met, but she couldn't hardly tell. The pleasure building up in her body was about to crash. As if he could tell he flipped her around onto her back before plunging right back into her soaked core. His fingers reached down and pinched her clit, making her scream out in completion, but it was his name she screamed, just as he called out hers before collapsing over her shaking form, not bothering to move off of her.

Panting she wrapped her arms loosely round his shoulder and kissed his lips. "I love you Khan."

"I love you Lisette."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A.N. So what do you think so far? I know that the first chapter being smut might not be the best way to start, but the next chapter will begin when Lisette awakes as well as a flashback of the day before they were exiled to drift in space.**

**EDIT: Sprkl03 gave me a tip about 'starting a ne line every time someone new speaks', and that's all I did wiht this chapter, that slight edit. 5150!**

**Reviews make me write faster and I'm almost done with chapter Two!**


	2. Breathing Again

**_Chapter Two: _**_Breathing Again_

polyvore com/ cgi/ set?id =82994742

Lisette smiled at Carol, she would miss being able to hang out with her. She was a sweet girl. This was her last day on shore leave before she was to board the Enterprise with Cptn. Kirk as her head officer. She had passed all the testes and was going to be in the med-bay with McCoy, or Bones as he insisted to be called, as a doctor's aid, but her real passion was in weaponry. She had slipped a great many upgrades to Scotty when she thought he'd not paid her any attention.

She had been wrong, he knew it was her each time and finally called her on it. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Oi! Lassy, com `er fer a moment could ya please?" Lizzy, as she was called by those who were considered her friends, walked over the chief engineer.

"What's up Scotty?"

"What's up? How `bout you tinkerin' with the weapon systems for one thing. You really think I wouldn't `ave noticed?" his voice was hard but his eyes were brimming with laughter.

"I don't know how you did it, but we're holding the top guns here! Where did you learn all of it lassy?"

"I honestly don't know. It's like I can remember things from before my accident, but who it is I am…" she looked down at her hand, the silver bands where black diamond's glittered. "I can't even remember his name… but he is there somewhere in my brain…" Scotty took her hand giving it a gentle pat.

"We're here for you lassy, you're part of the family now! Oh and don't stop with the upgrades! They're really helping us out!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was with a heavy heart she hugged her best friend and made her way onboard the shuttle what would take her to the star ship. The mission was simple enough. Find new planets, new species, and new cultures.

"Good day Dr. Williams." Lizzy looked up and gave the man a smile, "Spock, how many times must I tell you to call me Lizzy? Or my name at least; Lisette." He offered her a small smile. "At least once more it seems Dr. Lisette, as always." She laughed and shook her head.

It took about 30 minutes and they were on the ship. Spock leaving to the bridge, and Lizzy to the Med-Bay to help arrange things with McCoy. She loved that man like he was her own brother, but he was the biggest flirt she had ever met. "My Lovely Lady! You're finally here! You ready for a month of nonsensical injury healing?"

"But of course Bones! But the question is, are you?" he took her hand in his and looked at her nails rolling his eyes. "Really?" she snatched her hand back, "What? I like it! It's in honor of our first flight together!" she sighed dramatically and hugged him so tight he started to choke for need of air. With a laugh she let go and went to their shared quarters, claiming the bed nearest the window, she loved watching the night sky.

She walked over and rested her head against the glass. I was a month since she remembered waking up.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Sir, she's coming too!" she heard a voice say as she struggled to open her eyes. When she did she saw she was in a white room, surrounded by what she could only guess were doctors in white lab coats. "What's going on?" she asked softly, placing her hand over her eyes to block the light.

"You were in an accident, what can you remember?" a man in a grey and white uniform stood next to her. "I don't know… I think my name… Lisette…?" she couldn't remember anything, and she was terrified. The man beside her let out a small breath before placing a hand on her shoulder. "You fell out of a three story building. You are lucky to be alive young lady. The doctors did a good job of patching you up. They'll be no scaring of any kind."

"What about my husband?"

"Husband?" he sounded worried. "Yes… I take it I got this from his didn't I?" she held up her left hand showing off her wedding bands. "We haven't been able to find him. But don't worry we are still looking. You just focus on getting better ok Mrs. Williams?"

She knew something was off with him, but pushed it from her mind. She thought she was just being paranoid.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Lizzy? Earth to Lizzy! You ok sweetheart?" she turned and gave Bones a small smile. "Yea, just remembering waking up after the accident… I hate I can't remember who I am… or who he is…" Bones knew she was talking about her husband, and placed a hand on her upper arm in a soothing gesture. "You'll remember in time sweetheart. I have faith in you."

She gave him a weak smile. His words made her feel better, but in her heart, she had a horrible feeling things were just going to go downhill.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Elsewhere Khan was fleeing. He had to run, he ran out of time. While trying to smuggle his crew out in the weapons he created he was caught, leaving over half of them still out. He got away from those after him, '_I can't leave them… I will be back for all of you. I swear it!_' and then he was gone.

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was the third week of their month out on space when Lisette started having dreams of a tall dark figure. He seemed to haunt her every hours of sleep. He was beautiful. She could now remember everything but him, though those memories that she had seemed somehow, all together false; it was as if they weren't her own. It was heartbreaking. She remembered a feeling of exile, darkness, fear, and even love. Though love she had yet to put a face to.

"Lizzy, you need to wake up, Jim and I are going top side, and I suggest you stay away from the windows while we're gone. Ok hun?" She just nodded sleepily and got up to shower. She left the bathroom and watch as Bones slipped into a mummy like outfit. She went to her chest and pulled out black leggings and her blue poet shirt, she found her normal uniform top was getting a wee bit snug. Once done she went over and gave the Bones-Mummy a hug, "Be careful ok?"

"You too doll face." He kissed her brow and was off, muttering softly; "I swear you're going to be the death of me Kirk." She shook her head and went to the Med-Bay, humming a soft Celtic tune. When she got there she saw Chekov was sitting on the bed holding his wrist. "Morning Miss Lizzy."

"Oh, what happened Pavel?" she went up and gently took his hand in hers, rotating his wrist just a bit before he flinched. "I tripped over a carelessly placed item in the shared quarters with Scotty and his henchman." His cheeks were red and she just laughed softly. "I'll get this fixed Pavel, don't worry." She had him lay on his back with his wrist out straight at his side while she went to look for her scanners and a small brace she had created two weeks ago.

"Now Pavel, this might be a bit uncomfortable for a few moments, but I promise it will go away in a few minutes..." she placed the brace on his wrist and grabbed a small injector to give the area a boost in healing. She had to isolate the injection to focus on his wrist, then she put the brace on his wrist. She tightened it gently, before giving the injection to the site.

"Just come back at lunchtime and I can take the brace off. Ok?" She gave him a small smile before she felt her stomach turn a bit. "Excuse me..." Was all she could whisper out before she rushed to the restroom and was sick. "Lizzy?!" She felt a cool hand on her back and realize that Pavel had run after her to make sure she was ok. "Sorry Pavel... I don't know what's gotten into me... I was fine a moment ago."

"You should `ave Doctor McCoy take a look at you when he comes back... I don't like the thought of you being sick возлюбленный."

"You are a dear Pavel. I'll be fine, most likely a small stomach bug, nothing more, but I'll go take a small nap." she rinsed out her mouth and gave the young man a kiss on the cheek before sending him on his merry way.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-DreamScape-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-

polyvore com / cgi/ set? id= 83698196

"Lizzy, he vatching you again." Lizzy looked up from her spot at saw a young woman before her. '_What is she talking about?_' she thought before turning around. There a few tables away sat the bane of her existence, but she couldn't seem to remember his name... She arched a brow coolly before looking to see if anyone was watching and made a rude gesture before turning around.

In front of her, Anna, was holding her hand over her mouth. Lisette arched her brow, "What?" she asked softly before taking a bite of the evening meal… well, she wouldn't go so far as to call it real food, being barely edible and all.

"I'd say turn round and see just vat you did, but I think the commander's getting enove attention." Anna's soft Russian accent made her smile.

"Oh I bet he is." she had made sure to flip him off just as he took a drink of water.

"I'm off Anna, I'll catch you later." She got up and gave her friend a small kiss of affection on her forehead before disposing of her try next to the garbage can and heading off to her rooms. She decided to go about getting cleaned up so she would be able to meet her lover at a bar later, as was their normal meeting place. She used to hate him, but then slowly over time, that changed.

After she was done showering and dried off she to changes into her 'club' attire and did her make-up. By the time she was done, she it was 9 PM and she had a half hour drive ahead of her, which would put her at the bar fifteen minutes either before or after him, it just depended on his mood of the day. She giggled and grabbed her helmet, keys, gloves, and wallet and took off down to where her bike was parked.

"Hey baby. Let's get this party started." She swung her leg over her blue Harley and started her up. She put her hair back into a loose braid down her back then put on her helmet. Looking up she saw his silhouette up in the hallway of the second floor looking down at her. With a mock salute she took off down the road. '_I'll have some fun before he gets there it seems!_'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

polyvore com / cgi/ set?i d=83715988

Lisette motorcycle always got her a lot of attention when she pulled up to the bar. One of the other woman waved at her and she went in, leaving her helmet and jacket at the door and unbraided her hair letting the dark waved flow down her back. At the bar she grabbed an open chair. After she ordered a drink it took maybe ten minutes for the first idiot to come up and try to hit on her. She shut one down, then another; the third though began to give her problems.

"Hey babe, let's say we get out of here?" his breath reeked of alcohol and she scrunched up her nose. All in all, her smelled like a dump.

"I'm going to say no and leave me alone. My lover will be here in less than 5 minutes." She shoved his hand off of her leg making him stumble back into a small group of males who cried out in anger. The man disentangled himself from them and glared at Lisette, making her smirk and turn back to her drink.

"I think so. Come on!" he reached out to grab her again but a strong hand grabbed his wrist jerking him away and dragging him from the bar. There was a loud round of cheering and a minute later she left a gentle touch against her back and then to her hips. Smiling she leaned back against his chest, hearing his soft growl.

"You're a minute early, not that I mind. You saved me the trouble of having to kick that man's back side to hell and back." She set her drink down on the bar and trued around on her bar stool to face him. The only thing she could really make out was his blue eyes.

"Wake up Love."

"What?" she blinked in confusion.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Lizzy, dear wake up." She yawning and cracked her eyes open. Bones brushed the hair from her face, a look of concern on his face.

"Bones? What's going on? How long was I asleep?" she pushed herself and stretched her arms over her, making her back stretch, drawing a small mewl like sound from her before she shook the rest of her body and met Bone's worried look with one a sleepy smile.

"I heard you got sick." He reached behind him and pulled a scanner off of the nightstand. "Now lay down. I want to see if anything is wrong, ok? I'm sure it's just a stomach bug." He seemed like he was trying to comfort himself more than her. She laughed softly and flopped back down, letting her eyes droop and arms just hang out to her sides.

"What's the verdict Doc?" she asked mockingly seeing him glare at the scanner and then give it a whack on his other palm.

"Not sure, but I think this scanner if faulty… it's reading as if you were a male…" Lisette just looked at him blankly before giggling like mad. "This isn't funny!" Bones said trying not to laugh himself. But found he that watching her made that an impossible task.

"Well, while getting that fixed why don't you just run a blood sample and tell me all about your little adventure on the planet? I have a feeling Jim will be getting into a lot of trouble over it, whatever it was you did that it."

"You don't know that half of it…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**A.N. So there's chapter Two. I'm working on Three now, but please don't forget Review help to feed my Muse, and he's driving me nuts wanting to be fed! I have it so most of the crew view Lisette as either the friend of little sister. **

**Also any flash back will be put into the prequel, but giving even more detail in some places.**

**возлюбленный: sweetheart**


	3. London Bridge is Falling Down

_**Chapter Three**: London Bridge is Falling Down_

_**A.N. I'm altering this a bit, so that the day Khan meets with the man at the hospital it's the same day of the Explosion.**_

Lisette groaned when she heard what Jim had done.

"Bones? Why does our captain have to be so damn stubborn? Grant it! I don't argue with saving Spock. I like him a great deal, his part of our family, but I think we both know Spock won't sugarcoat this report for Pike..." Lisette dropped her head into her hands and sighed, "Oh well.., where are Spock and Jim now? They need to be looked over by the medical team. You included Mister Bones!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he gave her a mock salute when she grabbed her communicator before she headed for the med-bay. Smiling she opened up her pager she sent out a ship wide broadcast, and lets just say she didn't care much about regulations when it came to wording.

"Will One Mr. Spock and one James T. Kirk report to the med-bay? And James I'll hunt you down if you don't get your ass up here in two minutes, Spock, the same goes for you mister, but you get 5 minutes! Williams over and out!" she heard Bones laughing and she left their rooms to the med-bay next door. "Ok, I'll check you out, then get those two looked at while you run blood work ok?"

"Are you sick Dr. Williams?" she turned and smiled at Spock, he was a sweet guy. She gestured for him to go over to the free bed to her left.

"I was just a bit sick this morning is all. I'll be with you in a few minutes ok Spock?" he nodded at sent to the free bed laying on his back while she turned back to Bones. Just as she finished with giving Bones his check-up and gave him the all clear, Jim walked in. "Jim, sit down over there. I'll tend to you after I give Spock his exam."

Bone took the time she was talking to roll up her sleeve and draw blood, making her tense slightly.

"Why is he pulling blood?" Jim leaned against Spocks 'bunk' in a relaxed pose.

"I was sick while you were all top side. Poor Pavel was here when it happened... and no I didn't let it out on the floor." she saw his nose curl a bit, "I made it to the restroom first." Bone put her sleeve back down and she then went over to Spock. His exam didn't take very long and about two minutes later she sent him on his way, but not before giving him a tight hug with a soft 'Thanks for sticking around' and went over to Jim.

"I do not think ' thanks' are needed. Captain Kirk broke rules that he was to follow. So why 'thank' when rules set to protect us have been violated?" That was all Spock said before he left the med-bay.

"Hob-Goblins..." she laughed Bones' muttering and grabbed her scanner.

"You have to be one of the most reckless people I know. I think with just the little Bones has told me, you've broken at least a couple dozen StarFleet Regulations." And looked at him after her scan and sighed. "It's just like I feared..."

"What?! Lizzy what's wrong with me?!" Jim cried out in alarm.

"I can't find the source of your idiocy!" She huffed making Jim glare at her, to which she just responded with a smug smile. " You are free to go Jim, but take it easy ok?"

With a mock bow Jim left the med-bay.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It took them a few day before they were ready to head back to the Star Fleet. Once there, and on terra firma again Lisette let out a sigh of relief. "Home sweet home!" She turned back to the crew and waved, she was going back to her apartment to change into a much more comfortable change of clothing. The trip back to her apartment was slow, but it gave her time to think over what she would do after she got home.

'I'll call Carol and see if she's free for lunch! that will be nice.' as soon as she thought that she pulled out her commutator and sent her a small text asking if she was free. It took about 10 minutes more before she got to her comlex. She thanked her ride and took off.

The walk up to her home took about a minute. Once there she pushed open her door and ran straight to her room, jumping onto her bed. "It feels so nice to be home..." she said softly. At that moment her communicator went off.

"Yellow?"

"Hey! So you're back?" It was Coral. She smiled and quickly answered.

"Yes I am! So you free or what?"

"I wish I was, but father already made plans for the two of us for lunch." Coral sounded sad.

"Hun, I'll catch you tomorrow then ok? I'll just go check in on my kids. I miss them, and I've got so much to tell them about what we saw on our trip!" On her off hours at the Academy she took to volunteering at the Childrens Hospital in London.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at noon then, same place as always?" Lisette laughed.

"But of course! I'll see you tomorrow Carol!"

"Later!" both girl hung up and Lisette went up and hoped into her shower. After 30 minutes under the hot water she actually got around to washing up. She ran her hands down her front and rested them over her abdomen, it felt softer, "I guess I'll have to pick up exercising again..." she reached for her shampoo and froze. "Or maybe it's something else completely..." she said softly and quickly washed her hair and got out.

polyvore com / cgi / set?i d=84309320 ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ polyvore com/ cgi / set?i d=84311157

She shouldered her bag and tucked a rampant lock of hair back with her blue scarf as she exited the cab. There she was again. Londons Childrens Hospital. This would be her first time back in a month and she did so miss the children. She ran up the steps and straight to the front desk.

"Hello!" the nurse came from behind the desk and hugged the shorter woman. "You're finally back Lizzy! The children keep asking to hear the letters you wrote to all of them!"

"Hello Susan. I've missed them as well as you just the same."

"Lizzy... she's getting worse... Annie... We're not sure how much time she's got left."

Lisett took in a sharp breath and nodded her head.

"Thank you for telling me Susan..."she hugged the woman tighter before letting go and waving a small fair-thee-well, wave and went to the room down the west wing of the building. Before entering the room she looked through the window in the door. Her mother was inside while her father was out talking to a man. Carefully she pushed the door open and whispered a soft hello to Annie's mum and went to the little girls side.

"Hey little Bird... can you open your eyes for me..." she said softly stroking the child's brow. A small, very tired voice answered her.

"Lizzy...You came to see me..."

"But of course Darling. I told you I would. I have something I'd like you to see..." she reached into her bag and pulled out her tablet, propping it up on the table over the small bed. "I promised you pictures of my trip. Here they are..." with the help of Annie's mother they sat the little girl up and Lisette started the slide show.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Annie's father talked to the tall stranger, before a wave of nausea hit her, making her run to the restroom. She heard Annie calling to see if she was ok, and Linda her mother was behind her.

"I hate this... This is the second week in a row..." Lizzy whined after rinsing out her mouth.

"Lizzy dear, do you think you might be...?" Linda let the question hang.

"I hope so... But I'll know for sure when I get home." When she went back into the room with Linda the tall stranger was gone and he was holding a small black case, which he quickly put into her jacket pocket. Lisette narrowed her eyes, but said nothing since Linda didn't see it.

"Are you ok Lizzy?" asked Annie once Lisette was settled next to her once more on the bed.

"Yes, I'm ok sweetheart. Just a bit of morning sickness... It'll go away soon I think. I ate something funny a few days ago and it's still affecting me it seems." Annie nodded and thus snuggled up to her side before falling asleep. Lisette placed a kiss on the little girls brow and hugged both of her parents before leaving the room to go and visit her other kids.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

While in with her last stop, a little boy named Adam, the ground shook with a mighty force. Adam started to cry and Lisette held him until the ground once more stood still. When she looked out the window, she saw that smoke billowed from the ground.

"Well this can't be good at all..."

_**A.N. Ok so what I wrote Lizzy saying Mister Bones toward the beginning of the chapter the small tune from White Christmas popped into my head. I can't find it on YouTube which makes me sad but if you Google "How do you stop a dog from biting you on Monday?" it should give you the small scene script lol**_

_**I'm doing my best to keep people in Character for you all, but if you see some issues with how I portray some PM me and I'll try my best to correct it! I waiting for Star Trek to come in from the library so I can get a feel for the characters again besides ho thy act in Into Darkness.**_

_**Also Review! It feeds the Muse!**_


	4. The Fugitive

Chapter Four: The Fugitive

**_A.N. I'm skipping to where Kirk and the other are bringing Khan back to the ship after getting him off of Kronos (as spelled on wikia). _**

Lisette paced the floor of the med bay. They had managed to take John Harrison into custody. What worried her was how easy it had been, he just gave up in an instant. McCoy's communicator went off and she spun to look at him, waiting for what was going to be said.

"Bones meet me in the brig." It was Kirk. So they had him locked up already.

"Be right there." Bones took a deep breath, and left the room. Lisette sighed and turned to the data pad she had resting on one of the bio beds. She smiled sadly. Her baby was healthy, but she still had no idea as to who her husband was, and that also meant she didn't know her child's father.

"We'll find him little one… I promise you."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Why the hell did he surrender?" bones questioned Kirk as they walked to the brig with Spock tow.

"I don't know but he just too out a squad of Klingon single handedly." That made the doctor frown.

"Seems like we have a superman in board."

"You tell me." Bones went up to the glass and opened up a hole in the glass.

"Put your arm through the hole. I want to take a blood sample."

"Why aren't we moving Captain? An unexpected malfunction perhaps in your warp core conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space?" Khan ha a smirk on his lips as he spoke.

"How the hell do you know that?" Kirk demanded, his eyes locked on Khan's.

"Bones…" Khan cut Kirk off.

"I know you'd find my insight valuable captain." Kirk walked away with spokc in tow before the man spoke again. "Ignore me and you'll get everyone on this ship killed."

Spock spoke to Kirk in hushed tones about leaving Khan be, but Kirk turned back choosing to ignore the Vulcan's words. He had anger flaring in his eyes.

"Let me explain what's happening here. You are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was authorized to end you. And the only reason you are still alive is because I am allowing it. So shut. Your. Mouth."

"Captain are you going to punch me again? Over and over? Util your arm weakens? Clearly you want to so you tell me. Why did you allow me to live?" Kirks response was quick.

"We all make mistakes." Khan shook his head, a slow smile growing on his lips.

"No, I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise you seem to have a conscience Mr. Kirk. If you did not then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. 23—17-46-11. Coordinance not far from earth, you want to know why I did what I did. Go and take a look." The smirk never vanished from Khan's face as Kirk's eye narrowed.

"Give me one reason why I should listen to you."

"I can give you 72. And there on board you ship captain. They have been all along. I suggest you open on up, and take a look."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lisette made her way to the brig, data pad in hand. She needed Bones to sign off so she could take out some of the new equipment while he was out of the med bay. And so she could deliver the standard box of toiletries they gave t those held in the brig to John Harrison.

"Bones! Can you sign this for me please?" He took the data pad and used the styles to quickly sign his name.

"Good, now you have to do everything I say for a week." She knew he never read them over. His face paled and he grabbed it back, quickly reading it, a glare on his face when he realized she's had once more tricked him into actually reading what was on the data pad.

"That wasn't very nice young lady." He shoved the pad back into her arms.

"Well I'm off to get some stuff done." Before she left Bones gave her the blood sample to begin running tests on. Behind her she heard Bones turn on Kirk.

"Are you out of your corn fed mind? You're not going to actually listen to this guy. He killed pike, and he almost killed you. And you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to?" Lisette frowned but tuned them out heading straight to the MedBay.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Box in hand Lisette made her way down to the brig. The blood sample Bones had given her was very odd. She had just made it to the brig when she heard the guards fawning over their prisoner. Both women were talking in hushed tone, but she heard how the praised him muscled build.

"What are you? School Girls?" There was a cold edge to her voice and they snapped back to their correct spots in the room. Lizzy walked up to the glass door and opened it enough to get in an out. '_So, best just to leave this here._' She placed the box of clean clothes, and wash supplies on the shelf, trying her best to ignore the muscled back to her right.

"Here is a towel, wash supplies, and clean clothing for you here." She cast him one last glance as he began to turn to face her, the water over his body making her body heat up. She diverted her eyes to the floor and left the cell before he could see her.

"Thank you…" was his soft words, she just barely caught them. She left the cell just as quickly as she entered it.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"You know when I dreamed about being stuck on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman, there was no torpedo!" Lisette was listening to the conversation between those on the bridge and Bones in the Medbay, as well as comment on what's should happen.

"Come on. Need I remind you, you aren't there to flirt." Kirk dead panned, making Lisette laugh.

"How can these legendary hands help you Dr. Marcus?"

"Bones…"

"What Kirk? This seems to be a very hands on activity!" said Lisette in a far to innocent fashion. She watched in the vid screen as Kirk planted his face into his palm, otherwise ignoring the comment.

"In order to understand, how the weapon works, we need to open the warhead. To do that mean access to the full compartment. Unfortunately to do that we need to pass these war head, which are live."

"Sweetheart, I once performed an emergency C-section on a pregnant Thorn(that right?), and let me tell you those little bastards bite. I think I can work some magic on our missile."

"Dr. McCoy, there is a number of fiber optic cables inside the casing. We need to cut the 23rd wire. Whatever you do, don't touch anything else, do you understand?" Lizzy heard Carol saying to bones while she began to examine the blood sample. She kept her ear open so she could keep up on what was going on in case something went wrong and they needed medical attention.

"Right… never crossed my mind." McCoy's remark made her smile fainting before she wrote down some notes.

"Ready? Now wait for my word. You ready?"

"And rearing."

"Go." Lisette jumped up when she heard Bones cry out.

"Bones!" listened to the crew on the main deck yell over each other and she felt ready to faint in worry for her friend.

"The transporter cannot tell the difference between Dr. McCoy and the torpedo. We cannot beam back one without the other."

"Dr. Marcus, can you disarm it?" Kirk soft in a lever tone but she knew he had to be panicking inside.

"I can try. I'm trying." That did little to sooth Lisette's nerves.

"Jim get her the hell out of here!" Bones voice was strained.

"No! You beam me back he dies. Let me do it!" Caro yelled back.

"Bones she can do it, please just hold on!" Lizzy's words were shaky, but she tried to stay calm. She heard a countdown start.

"Locking on Dr. Marcus signal."

"4…3….2…"

"Shit!" Carol swore and Lisette felt ready to pass out.

"Deactivation successful." That was all it took for her to collapse into her chair, a hand over her erratically besting heart.

"Dr. McCoy,you alright?...Bone?!" Kirk called out.

"Bones?! Answer damn it!" Lisette demanded.

"Jim…You're gunna want to see this…"

**_A.N. This took forever to type out!_**


	5. I know you

Chapter Five: I Know You…

**_A.N. and enter Watson, but I'm spelling it Watzon so it it a bit different than in Sherlock, I can't leave him out of this story!_**

As soon as Bones was back in the MedBay Lisette had a death grip on him. She had been terrified because of how close he came to death. While hugging the shorter woman Bones directed some of the men to put something onto one of the bio beds.

"Bones? What is that…" she let go ot him and covered her mouth when she saw what was before her.

"John…." She placed her hand on top of the glass window. "I know this man…" her breath caught in her throat as things flashed across her mind. The blond man in the tube before her was just the same as she remembered. He had been Anna's partner.

"Lisette what are you talking about?" Bones frowned as Lisette looked down at the man with affection. "I know this man… I don't know how but I do… John. That's him name… John Watzon. He's a friend…" Lisette placed her hand on her forhead. "I don't feel so well…" Bones caught her just as she fell backwards, in a dead faint.

"Lisette!"

~:~:~:~:~  
Elsewhere  
~:~:~:~:~

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Kirk walked into the brig.

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes Captain. I put them there." John spoke, his eyes locked on Kirks.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the captain. It seemed like John was contemplating before granting the captain with an answer.

"A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals. Forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke things would be… different… but as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Star Fleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space, my ship was found adrift, I alone was revived." He sounded almost mournful.

"I looked up John Harrison. Until a year ago he didn't exist." Khan stood up from his bench meeting Kirk's gaze.

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your admiral Markus to help him advance his cause. A smoke screen to conceal my true identity… My name…is… Khan." There was a long silence.

"Why would a star fleet admiral as a 300 year old frozen man for help?" Khan smiled slowly before speaking.

"Because I am better."

"At What?"

"Everything." He breathed out the word, " Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in an uncivilized time for that he needed a warriors mind. My Mind; to design weapons, and war ships."

"You are suggesting that the admiral violated every regulation that he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit you intellect?" Spock cocked his head to the side in question not wanting to listen to the man before them.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight Mr. Spock. You , you can't even break a rule. How would you be expected to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons, to help him realize his vision of a militarized star fleet. He sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, ending to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus, would finally have the war he talked about. The war he always wanted." Kirk looked about ready to explode.

"No. No. I watched you open fire in a room of unarmed Star Fleet Officers. You killed them in cold blood!" Khan cut him off.

"Marcus took my crew from me…" but Jim still talked over him.

"You are a murderer!"

"…used my friends to control me." They heard his voice catch slightly as he spoke. "I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed… but I was discovered before I could finish. I had no chose but to escape alone, and when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear." Kirk had the distinct feeling that he was truly crying, "So I responded in kind." Khan turned to face them, tears of pain and anger falling from his cheeks. "My crew is my family Kirk. I there anything that you would not do for your family?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lisette had woken but a few minutes after blacking out and got up quickly. Bones tried to push her down but she shoved him away, making him fly back into the wall. She took off running. Before her, was a group of armed men entering the brig. Lisette ran past them, shoving them aside to get to the brig just as the door was opening to the lone occupied cell. Khans arms were up as Kirk put cuff on his wrist and she ducked under his arms latching onto his waist.

"What the?! LIZZY! Get away from him!" Kirk went to grab her but she darted away from his reach and behind Khan, her hands clinging to his shirt as she vigorously shook her head.

"No! I won't let go of him again! You can't make me!" she felt the man the cling to stiffen before he asked her softly to loosen her grip. She did and he turned around, but she kept her face down, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Look up." His command was firm and she did. His cuffed hands immediately lowered around her crushing her to his form.

"I remember you…" she said softly until the material of his shirt. She felt his lips on the crown of her head and his tears then fell upon her hair. Lisette looked up at him before snaking her arms up, around his neck and crushing her lip against his. Lisette vaguely heard Kirk sputter, the guards gasping, and bones chewing her out for leaving the MedBay after fainting.

None of it mattered. She finally had him once more in her arm and she wasn't letting go without a fight.

**_A.N. So? What you think? Also sorry for any errors. Still no editor but myself, that's also why I put up two chapter up today, since I took so long to update this story._**


End file.
